


Miles and Milestones

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Lil Bit of Sherlolly [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlock's Feeling Nostalgic, Sherlolly - Freeform, Tiny Bit Sexy, Tumblr Prompt, mollock, mythea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MizJoely said: Congrats on the milestone, and that's the one-word prompt - milestone! Sherlolly and Mythea if you please!</p><p>Driving back from a case Sherlock and Molly have an interesting conversation... Molly makes a some surprising discoveries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles and Milestones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> All right, I had a LOT of fun with this one... perhaps too much. Great prompt, thank you Miz! MrsMCrieff beta'd and Brit-picked this one for me, so bless her British heart! This one's a VERY strong T.
> 
> I own nothing. Enjoy.~Lil~

* * *

They'd been driving for forty-five minutes and Molly was more than a bit bored, not to mention tired. Keeping up with Sherlock's energy level for three days straight had all but exhausted her. She glanced down at the clock on the car's dashboard then asked, "How much longer?"

"According to the last milestone we're forty-three miles from London. Should be about an hour, depending on traffic. Though this time of the evening it shouldn't be a problem," he explained.

Turning her head back to the window, she sighed. _Another hour and I can sleep in my own bed_ , she thought. She hadn't hesitated to except his request for her assistance. Missing art seemed safe enough and it had been, as it turned out. John was busy preparing for the arrival of his and Mary's second child (a boy this time). Molly had been helping Sherlock more and more in the last few years. It certainly made her life more interesting, if not a bit maddening. Suddenly something he'd said struck her as unusual and she laughed softly.

"What is it Molly?"

"Well, you actually. Navigating by signs and milestones rather than using the sat nav."

Sherlock glanced at her then back to the road. "I can't stand that annoying contraption. The constant updates. _That voice_. Besides, I don't need directions. I'm well aware of where I'm going."

Molly rolled her eyes. "Of course. But it _is_ handy to know the distance left to your destination. And you _can_ silence it, or did you not know that?" she mocked.

"Yes, I'm aware. But why would I need a device to tell me the distance when I can refer to the milestones?"

"You love technology. Yet you prefer to rely on way markers that have been standing, in most cases, for hundreds of years." She laughed. "How am I not supposed to find that ironic?"

Sherlock actually smiled at that. Just after wrapping up the case he'd been filled with nervous energy; fidgety and chatty. He'd replayed the entire investigation; going over all his brilliant deductions as if Molly hadn't been there the entire time. She'd listened while they'd eaten a large meal before starting the drive back to London. His energy had dissipated during the drive, as had the conversation.

After a few minutes of silence Sherlock spoke up again.

"Milestones can refer to a lot of different things, can't they? Do we have any in our relationship, Molly?" he asked not taking his eyes off of the road in front of him.

"People tend to confuse what that word _actually_ means," she replied. Molly was a bit of a logophile. Perhaps it was something she'd picked up from years of being around Sherlock and his need to be right... _all the damn time_. "It's more to do with marking a great achievement or life changing event rather than an anniversary of something."

"Are you saying there've been no great achievements in our relationship?"

She decided not to dwell on his use of the word ' _relationship_ ' twice now, and focus on the question. "Um, well, I suppose the anniversary of day we met would be a milestone of sorts, since knowing you certainly changed the course of _my_ life. Let's see..."

"We've known each other for nine years, eight months and fourteen days," he interjected without hesitation.

Molly stared at his profile. To be honest she was having a hard time remembering the exact date that they had met. She remembered the day- she remembered meeting him, of course. But the actual _date_... Deciding to chalk it up to what she suspected was his eidetic memory, though she'd never asked him about it, she moved on. "Right. So, we're coming up on ten years. Wow."

"Hmm."

"I guess the anniversary of your fake death could be a milestone, as well," she added. "I've never committed that many felonies at one time before."

He looked at her and smiled fondly. "Though perhaps we celebrate that in private. It's still a sore spot for some people."

Molly laughed. A few minutes passed as she tried to think of something else memorable to comment on. Clearly Sherlock was feeling nostalgic. It was very unlike him, but she'd take advantage of it nonetheless.

"The first time I kissed you. Though that gets swallowed up in all the holiday festivities," Sherlock said, again not looking at her, eyes focused on the road ahead.

 _Kissed me? What?_ "Ah, when have you ever kissed me?" she asked, somewhat bewildered.

Sherlock looked at her, his brows furrowed. "What are you talking about? I kiss you all the time."

Before Molly could respond the car started to sputter and lose speed.

"Bloody hell!" Sherlock cursed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Consulting detective, not an auto mechanic," he said as he eased the car to the side of the two lane road.

He fiddled with the many buttons on the dash. Finally after a few moments he said, "Ah ha." Then he turned to her. "We're out of petrol."

"It didn't alert you?"

"Well if it did would we be stranded on a country road at 10.33 at night? The gauge is obviously faulty," he said with an eye roll. He pulled out his phone. "I'll contact Mycroft, he can send someone."

"Marvelous," Molly said then she dropped her head on the back of the seat.

A minute or so later Sherlock got a text. "Twenty minutes."

"How could anyone be here in twenty minutes? Is he sending us fuel via heli-drop?"

"My brother has his ways. I don't question them." He put away his mobile. "I'm going to die of boredom."

"It's twenty minutes, Sherlock. You'll live." She studied him for a moment. "Come on, get out," she said before getting out of the car. She walked to the boot and leant against it then waited for her trip-mate.

"What are you doing?" he asked when he joined her.

"I have a question and you're going to answer it." She hoisted herself up onto the boot, her feet dangling down.

Sherlock crossed his arms over his chest. "O-kay."

"Our 'first kiss'. What the hell are you talking about?" she asked making air quotes around the words first and kiss.

"Sorry?" He leaned in and cocked his head to the side.

"And what do you mean you kiss me all the time?"

"The 'first kiss' in question would be _that_ Christmas and of course I do. When I'm leaving your presence I... kiss you."

"You memorialised _that_ kiss? I mean, I understand why I did. It was a... memorable evening for me, but why you?" He suddenly looked uncomfortable, turning away from her. "Oh, because of that woman. That woman in the morgue."

He snapped his attention back to Molly. "No! Why would I... Not because of her. Because... I... because it was the first time you stood up to me. Because it was the first that time I saw _this_ Molly. That's... that's why it's a milestone, for me at least."

She was a bit stunned to be honest. She had no idea how to respond to that. Finally a thought occurred to her. "But our _kisses,_ as you've put it, they're no different than the ones that you share with Mary Watson, for instance. Do you remember the first time you _kissed_ your best friend's wife?"

Sherlock looked thoughtful like he was searching his mind. "Honestly, no. But she's different."

"Different how?"

"As you just said, she's John's wife."

The conversation was starting to give Molly a headache. "But the kisses are the same."

"No, no they're not," he argued.

"What makes them different?"

He paused as he studied her. Finally he said, "Intent."

Molly took a deep breath as she tried to wrap her brain around that word... _intent_. _What the hell?_ Sherlock must have seen that she was having a hard time grasping his meaning because he elaborated.

"When I kiss Mary it's to express my fondness for her, as my friend. My admiration for her for all that she's overcome. I care deeply for her, Molly, I can't help it. She's a formidable woman. She also helped John when he was at his lowest. I might go as far as to say that I... love her almost as much as I love John." He looked out in the distance. "Repeat that and I'll call you a liar."

Molly giggled.

He looked back to her, the intensity of his gaze freezing her for a moment. "But when I kiss you... it's to express..." His eyes traveled over her face. "To express my... devotion." The last word came out as a whisper. He stepped closer. "My appreciation for all that you've done. For putting up with me all these years. For _not_ putting up with my nonsense and for loving me when I was _so_ unlovable." He smiled. "If I thought I could get away with something other than a kiss on the cheek without your ire soon following, I would have done it a long time ago." His smile faded. "But that ship, as they say... has _sailed_."

He started to step away but Molly grabbed him by his lapels and pulled him back, crashing her lips to his.

 _This_ date she'd remember. _This_ date she'd never forget.

The day _she_ kissed Sherlock Holmes.

She tilted her head as she slid her lips across his realising, much to her displeasure, that he was somewhat frozen; not really responding. It was terrifying. Then his hands were suddenly on her hips and his tongue was in her mouth. He emitted a growl and the kiss changed in an instant. She was no longer in control.

His hands moved just underneath her jumper and tee shirt to graze the skin above her trousers causing Molly to moan and break the kiss. She wouldn't allow him to think he'd gone too far, however. She kissed across those delicious cheekbones until she found his neck, then she set to work. That neck had fascinated her on many occasions. It turned out that it tasted as good as it looked.

Sherlock pulled her closer to the edge of the car and fitted himself between her legs. His hands moved up her back, nails digging into her flesh. There was no mistaking his enjoyment, even if he hadn't been breathing heavily and softly cursing, since his erection was pressing into Molly's centre.

He had just started sucking and nibbling on her throat, having moved his hands to her front to find her breasts, when bright lights interrupted their glorious snog. Sherlock rested his head on her shoulder and his hands on the boot. Molly looked up to see Anthea getting out of the passenger side of a black Jag. _How long were we making out?_ she wondered.

"Hey you two," the gorgeous brunette said. "Found something to do to kill the time I see."

Sherlock was still facing Molly, most likely wishing he had put on his Belstaff when he'd gotten out of the car. "I need you to get down and stand in front of me... please," Sherlock whispered.

He stood back and Molly hopped down then took her place in front of him. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"And here's the requested petrol," a very smug Mycroft Holmes said, small can in hand.

"Ahh, yes. Thank you, Mycroft," Sherlock said.

The older Holmes smirked and put the can on the ground near Molly's feet. "You need to put that in the car, you know."

Anthea walked forward. "Don't spook him now, Myc. God knows it took him long enough."

"How'd you get here so quick?" Molly asked, trying to change the subject.

"We were just down the road. He," she gestured to her boss, "wanted to call someone. It would have taken ages and I didn't want to leave you stranded with Sherlock. Though I can see now that that wouldn't have been a problem." She winked.

Molly looked around at the deserted country-side. "Down the road where?"

Anthea smiled and looped her arm around Mycroft's waist. "The B&B a few miles back. We're celebrating."

Then Mycroft Holmes did the most uncharacteristic thing Molly had ever witnessed in her life. He smiled, _brightly,_ and kissed his PA on the forehead.

"Congratulations, brother," Sherlock said. "Three and a half months?"

"Oh, stop showing off," Anthea said. "She knows how clever you are."

"Have you told Mummy?"

"Heading there in the morning," Mycroft explained. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll take Miss Hooper for a visit very soon."

Sherlock walked over and got the can then went to the other side of the car.

"I didn't even know you two were together," Molly commented.

Anthea giggled. "No offense dear, but you also didn't know that Sherlock fancied you." She made a face.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, dear. It's one of my best kept secrets. Speaking of which there will be some paperwork for you to sign when you return to London."

"What? Is this a part of the Official Secrets Act?" Molly joked.

Mycroft just raised an eyebrow at her then looked over her shoulder. "I assume you can find a fuel station on your own."

That's when Molly realised Sherlock was putting the can in the boot.

"Of course I can. Go, enjoy the calm before the storm." He turned. "Mother's going to be unbearable, you know."

Mycroft nodded. "Oh, I'm afraid she already suspects." He sighed. "Been getting coded emails and text messages containing suggested names." Then he turned and walked back to the car. Anthea waved and followed.

Molly turned to Sherlock. "Anything else I need to know?"

He smiled and came over to kiss her once more. "Nope. I think that's enough milestones for one night don't you?"

Molly returned his kiss before smiling wickedly. "Oh, I don't know I think there's time for just one more. Now how fast can you get us back to Baker St?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please review, you know how much I appreciate them. Thanks for reading! ~Lil~


End file.
